Rivoche Tarkin
Rivoche Tarkin war eine Agentin der Rebellen-Allianz und spätere Ehefrau von Voren Na'al. Sie war außerdem die Tochter von Gideon Tarkin und die Nichte des berühmten Wilhuff Tarkin. Biografie Frühe Jahre Als Tochter des Brigadegenerals Gideon Tarkin wuchs Rivoche unter previligierten Umständen auf und genoss eine wohlhabende Kindheit.Cracken's Rebel Operatives Sie verbrachte einen Großteil ihrer Kindheit auf Coruscant.Dark Empire Sourcebook Ihr Vater starb 5 VSYFünf Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin (The New Essential Guide to Characters) während der Erhynradd-Meuterei und obwohl Wilhuff Tarkin kein Familienmensch war, ergab es sich, dass Rivoche daraufhin bei ihm unterkam. Sie lebte in seinem Anwesen, konnte sich jedoch nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass sie nun fernab ihrer restlichen Familie wohnte. Das war Grund genug für sie, einen Wutanfall nach dem anderen folgen zu lassen. Sie war ein äußerst schwieriges Mädchen als Teenager.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Sie lernte jedoch, dass mit ihrem Onkel nicht zu spaßen war. Er machte ihr seinen Standpunkt klar, als er eine freundliche Dienerin und deren gesamte Familie kurzerhand auf einen Gefängnisasteroiden verfrachten ließ. Sie wurde später auf eine Akademie auf Clær geschickt. Zeit bei der Rebellen-Allianz Rivoche konnte sich mit Großmoff Wilhuffs Dienst gegenüber dem Imperium nicht anfreunden, als die Neue Ordnung ausgerufen wurde, doch nach außen gab sie sich zufrieden. Obwohl sie die Machenschaften ihres Onkels hasste, mochte sie ihn selbst jedoch gewissermaßen. Sie zweifelte die Taten und die Regentschaft Palpatines an und lernte im Laufe der Zeit andere kennen, die ebenso dachten, darunter Biggs Darklighter. Da sie über viele imperiale Aktivitäten bescheid wusste, konnte sie Biggs und dessen Truppe vor einem CompForce-Anschlag gegen Widerständler auf Duro warnen. Später arbeitete Rivoche dann als Spionin der Rebellen-Allianz für Airen Cracken. Biggs hatte sie mit dieser in Kontakt gebracht, durch einen der neueren Rekruten, Voren Na'al. Als Mitglied der Familie Tarkin hatte sie somit die perfekte Tarnung, denn niemand vermutete hinter ihr eine Agentin des Feindes. Ihre Identität war innerhalb der Allianz nur wenigen bekannt, lediglich den Top-Agenten und Voren Na'al vertraute Cracken das Geheimnis an. Na'al äußerte, dass man sie außer Dienst stellen sollte, bevor das Imperium ihre Identität entlarven würde, denn somit drohte ihr die Exekution. Rivoche entwickelte sich allerdings zu einem der Top-Spione, auch wenn Wilhuff selbst vor ihr noch Geheimnisse hatte, beispielsweise die Erbauung des Todessterns. Ihr Onkel schöpfte irgendwann Verdacht, sodass sie beschattet wurde. Die Zerstörung des Todessterns infolge der Schlacht von Yavin kostete Wilhuff 0 VSY jedoch das Leben. Dies war für die neunzehnjährige Rivoche ein tragisches Ereignis und trug keinesfalls zu einer Besserung ihrer eigenen Situation bei. Um ihre Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, ging sie sogar so weit, eine Scheinhochzeit mit Vastin Caglio einzugehen, dem ältesten Sohn von Jamson Caglio. Allerdings wurde sie am Hochzeitstag von Rebellen abgefangen und in Sicherheit gebracht, woraufhin sie nicht mehr als Spionin arbeitete. Neue Republik miniatur|links|Die [[Schlacht um Coruscant (10 NSY)|Schlacht von Coruscant.]] Zu Zeiten der Neuen Republik verfolgte Rivoche eine Karriere als Reporterin. Sie hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit und ihrer Zusammenarbeit in Voren Na'al verliebt, sodass sie mittlerweile ein Paar waren. Im Jahre 10 NSY befand sie sich auf Coruscant und erlebte an der Seite von Lando Calrissian und Wedge Antilles die Kämpfe mit, von denen sie Na'al Bericht erstattete. Ihre Verzweiflung während dieser Erlebnisse wurde in ihren Nachrichten äußerst deutlich. Antilles hatte veranlasst, dass sie von einer Eskorte bestehend aus Demolinn und Greybird beschützt wurde. Mit einem Speeder machten sie sich auf, um nach weiteren Überlebenden zu suchen. Auf Calrissians Anweisungen hin versorgten sie die Überlebenden mit Vorräten. Sie wussten, dass sie sie nicht selbst würden evakuieren können, weshalb sie auf die Unterstützung von Calamari-Evakuierungsfahrzeugen warteten, außerdem hofften sie auf Unterstützung der Basis Bergspitze. Calrissian behauptete, Han Solo würde sie retten, da er diesem noch Geld schulde. Rivoche glaubte ihm ebenso wenig wie die anderen, doch er hielt die Moral aufrecht. Sie schrieb später an Bord der Emanzipator einen ausführlichen Bericht über die Vorgänge, der später veröffentlicht wurde. Rivoche heiratete Voren Na'al schließlich und zeugte mit ihm mehrere Kinder. Sie lebten zusammen auf Coruscant, und Rivoche passte gut darauf auf, dass ihr Ehemann sich nicht in Gefahr begab, wenn er für Mon Mothma arbeitete. Er musste deshalb in Gesellschaft reisen und nahm Pollo Tipn, seinen devaronianischen Assistenten mit. Sie selbst blieb mit den Kindern zurück, wenn Voren auf Missionen ging.The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Persönlichkeit Zwar hatten sie unterschiedliche Ansichtsweisen, doch im Wesentlichen ähnelten sich Rivoche und ihr Onkel Wilhuff sehr - denn im Grunde konnte sie ihn sehr gut leiden. Sie war wie er eine kühle, kalkulierende Person mit spitzer Zunge und vollauf eine Tarkin. Auch wenn sie sich gegen das Imperium stellte, war sie ihrer Familie gegenüber nach wie vor loyal und hätte niemals einem von ihnen wissentlich schaden können. Da sie Wilhuffs Machenschaften als Schande für die Familie empfand, fand sie sich in einer deprimierenden Situation wieder. Rivoche war eine friedfertige Person und konnte die Gründe für Gewalttaten nicht nachvollziehen. Sie litt enorm unter dem, was sie während der Schlacht von Coruscant miterlebte. Quellen *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Agenten des GNR Kategorie:Spione Kategorie:Legends en:Rivoche Tarkin